


Angel Blood

by enkelimagnus



Series: Ficlet Instruments Prompts [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Blood, Canon-Typical Racism, Fallen Angel Blood, M/M, Post-Canon, Seraph Blades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: “Downworlders can’t use seraph blades.” Alec repeats once again.------Or maybe Alec and the Clave are very very mistaken.





	Angel Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> One character has always thought something was true. Another demonstrates how wrong they are.

“Downworlders can’t use seraph blades.” Alec repeats once again. 

He’s on the phone with some… head of Institute who is seriously starting to get on his nerves. The man keeps repeating the same thing, that someone, a Seelie, to be exact, used a Seraph Blade fallen on the ground. 

It was a Seelie child, too, which makes Alec quite uncomfortable, and makes him wonder what exactly the Head of the Edmonton Institute was doing in a situation where a Seelie child could use an unsheathed Seraph Blade.

He quickly ends up hanging up on the man, and immediately emails his secretary to launch an investigation on the Institute and the Head he just talked to. Something is definitely smelling fishy, and he doesn’t want to look away from this one. He’s done looking away from the anti-Downworlder crimes, and so is the Clave. Not under his watch.

He sighs deeply and looks up. Magnus is standing at the doorway of the apothecary and looking at him with a bit of a pitiful pout. Alec knows that it’s teasing, of course, he knows his husband well. 

“Who was that?” 

“Head of Edmonton. Guy not only seems to be going after Seelie settlements, but is also talking nonsense about seraph-blade-wielding Downworlders,” he huffs. 

“Imagine that,” Magnus replies. He’s too sarcastic for Alec not to pick up on it. 

Alec’s getting better at determining which of Magnus’ sarcastic comments are directed to a racist action from a Clave member, and this one doesn’t seem to be about that. It seems to be about the Downworlders and Seraph blades. 

“Is there something I don’t know?” Alec asks. 

“Well…” Magnus hums. “If I tell you, this cannot become public knowledge in the Clave, alright?” 

Alec frowns. It’s something big. Something ground-breaking. 

Magnus reaches over to the holster that’s on the couch, where Alec discarded it earlier and completely forgot to put back in its rightful place. Alec’s heart stops beating as Magnus’ fingers wrap tightly, firmly, without hesitation around the handle of the blade. 

“Magnus, what the fuck!” He shouts, shock and fear overwhelming him as he thinks of how Magnus is going to burn, die, disappear in a flash of ash in front of him. 

Magnus all but chuckles, and pulls back the blade. He twirls it in his palm, and when it comes back in place, handle nestled in the crook of his palm, it starts glowing. 

The runes carved in the adamas should glow white, this white tinged with blue, cold and pure and bright. They glow red, in Magnus’ hand. 

Alec can feel his mind coming to a screeching halt as one of the most solid of his certainties break into pieces and crumble. “How?” He asks, his voice whiter and fuller of both dread and awe than ever. 

Magnus has an easy shrug. It looks like nothing to him. Alec wonders how long he has known, and how long he has kept it secret. 

“Some of us have angel blood.” 


End file.
